<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring by Str4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446170">Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y'>Str4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Do not use Vaseline as lube, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intoxication, Jeongin is a city boy, M/M, Minho is a farm boy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaseline is not good lube, Wholesome River Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a family emergency rips Jeongin from his college partying lifestyle, he quickly finds that he might not need college to have a good time. </p><p>Or Jeongin goes back to his small hometown to take care of his grandmother and meets someone who flips his life upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AGIBBANG FEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomering/gifts">bloomering</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is prompt 0102 for Agibbangfest :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy this messy little fic! </p><p>Also thank you bloomering for the amazing prompt! I’m so glad you enjoyed and I’m glad I could bring this to justice❤️</p><p>—Minor cw(underage mention) about Jeongin’s age and drinking in this fic, he’s 20 in this fic and I’m going by USA age standards for alcohol so he is considered “underage” to buy alcohol in this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jeongin loved college. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>College for Jeongin was like those ridiculous teen movies where there were lots of drugs, parties, and sex. The tv hadn’t lied for once. Jeongin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>living </span>
  </em>
  <span>the tv dream. He partied all the time, got wasted and probably did drugs he shouldn’t have, and above that he fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were perfect. Though Jeongin was called every name under the sun by random classmates, he loved his college experience. He didn’t mind the names for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His life felt so free. College was what he needed. A break. A new experience. He was finally able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then things changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your grandmother had an accident.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had left his small hometown for a private high school years ago before starting college in the same city. He’d settled into the city life and the wild parties. He loved his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had no choice. He had to leave that all behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother had raised him. After his parents passed away when he was a toddler, she had given up everything to take care of him and his older brother. His older brother however was in the military. So Jeongin understood why they’d called him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave college. He didn’t want to leave his comfort and his freedom. But what choice did he have? He had to go home. Even if it meant losing everything he loved temporarily... his grandmother was more important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stared outside of the plane window, arms crossed at his chest as he watched the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the semester had nearly ended. The school let him leave due to the emergency without repercussions on his grades, which was nice. He was glad they’d done that for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath, eyes fixating on the shapes in the sky as a baby wailed beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Home wasn't... he didn’t hate it. But he didn’t love it either. Home was boring. The small town had little to no action. Jeongin remembered the most action he’d ever seen was when two guys at a breakfast bar he worked at had a fight over syrup. Other than that? Nothing. The town was quiet. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Jeongin knew he’d be miserable here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother had fallen while gardening and injured her wrist and ankle. She was fine thank god, but the second Jeongin heard she’d fallen he couldn’t help but rush home. Jeongin was all she had right now. He couldn’t just... let her suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pleasant, like usual. She’d been reluctantly put on bed rest, though she still had the energy to tap Jeongin on the head with her wooden cane when she needed something. But she was pleasant. She was honestly more upset that she couldn’t take care of her flowers than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, go water the lilies!” She would cry out during dinner, “Jeongin how are the blooms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her flowers. And Jeongin had no clue what to do or say about flowers. Flowers were flowers, right? Nothing special supposedly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With time she’d be well enough to take care of her plants. Jeongin just had to keep watering them a little bit while she was on bed rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved his grandmother, but god she had become a hassle. She’d always been—maybe the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>hassle</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too harsh. But she was for sure a headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin should be miles away finishing his semester at school, but instead he was in a dusty old town with nothing but dirt, old people, and farms. He was in Hell. There weren’t even bars that weren’t surrounded by old men laughing out front, not that Jeongin had a chance of getting in. There were no perks to living in a small town. Everyone knew his grandmother and by default knew him too. He couldn’t even head to the liquor store with his fake ID. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kicking dirt, he sighed as he blew white-blond hair from his eyes, his hands slipping into his hoodie pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuck in the summer. In his hometown. The place he couldn’t wait to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin may have been in Hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stopped, glancing towards the small path between trees that led to a familiar landscape. Ah... the river. Jeongin remembered when he used to play with his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The river. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin frowned as he made his way through the path that felt smaller now that he was a full grown adult. He ducked through, rising up once he’d made his way through the mess of branches to take a glimpse of the moving river. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked the same. After all these years, it looked the exact </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared for a while, taking in the calming sound of the river as he sat himself down in a grassier patch by the edge, eyes fixating on the way the water moved against the rocks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He felt a little better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was like the river had completely calmed him. Not that he was angry or anything. He was more anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hadn’t had alcohol since he’d gotten there, and his grandmother had been stressing him out about her flowers and chores. He swore he’d never cleaned so much in his entire life. But it was temporary. And he shouldn’t complain. He knew his grandmother meant well, even if while incapacitated she was an absolute witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could sleep here. He wouldn’t because for one, he could roll into the river, and two, he knew this was a small town but it had been too long since he had been here. God only knows what kind of weirdos lurked around here. Judging by the empty beer cans nearby and the condom wrappers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>was enjoying themselves around here. And Jeongin didn’t want to bother them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin rose to his feet with a huff. As interesting as this place had been when he was a child, there wasn’t much to it. He didn’t have the same joy as he did growing up. The river was so magical when he was a kid, and now it was kind of... lackluster. Dirty. There was nothing enticing about a dirty river in an old town—</span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned quickly, eyes wide at the sudden intrusion to meet eyes with someone he’d never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of weirdos lurking by...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I didn’t think a-anyone would be here, I should g-go. I’m so sorry for intruding if I d-did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin blinked. He was stuttering, maybe even a little shaky. No, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>shaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh... I was looking for s-something, have you seen a chicken at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chicken? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bit his lip, “a chicken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a moment to process before parting his lips to speak, “you’re looking for a chicken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wandered off and I was going to bring her back.” The man was calming slowly, moving a hand to tug at the strap on his overalls. Overalls. This man was in overalls. Over a thick pink sweater that didn’t suit the weather at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen any chickens.” Jeongin answered, eyeing the man closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you live on that farm nearby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked before offering the slightest nod, “yeah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath, “you seem my age... I haven’t seen anyone my age in awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m twenty-two, I’ll be twenty three in October.” The man whispered slowly, “you seem really </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that much older. You have three years on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shrugged, “you’re young too... older than I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... would you like me to help you find your chicken or are you just going to keep staring at me?” Jeongin arched his brow, the man before him blinking in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help. I have nothing else to do right now anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man offered a slight smile, adjusting his overall strap, “really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not?” Jeongin shrugged, starting past the man down the river bank, hearing the man’s shuffling footsteps behind him, “do you lose chickens often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really... I m-messed up and left the pin open. She snuck out before count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Jeongin asked as he looked around the nearby path, the only sounds coming from their footsteps and the squirrels running around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jeongin. I used to live around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re here because of your... grandmother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned, “you know who I am?” That was weird, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows that... she fell and someone came to take care of her. She’s really popular. She comes to our market on the weekends to buy fruits and seeds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin arched his brow, “did you approach me on purpose or something?” Maybe he was being harsh. The look on Minho’s face was a little telling of how he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just searching for the ch-chicken. I didn’t know much about you. I’m sorry if it’s weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird, “how often do you approach people you don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho furrowed his brows, “that doesn’t mean I approached you on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was being too harsh. Too suspicious over some random farm boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to... this place. I grew up here but I’ve been gone for awhile. I went to a private high school and had my own dorm. I haven’t been here in... years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t even recognize Minho at all. The town was small, but he probably didn’t pay much attention to the farmers. His grandmother had never gone to that weekend market while he’d been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know each other, did we?” Jeongin asked as they walked on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t lived here long, if I’m being honest. My mom married the farmer here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?!” Jeongin turned again, stopping the man in his tracks, eyes blinking at Jeongin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “no, my mom and I moved here after she divorced my dad about three years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three? I wouldn’t have been here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. We lived on another farm and showed up here with some chickens and... we really didn’t know what we were doing. But the town treated us well and the man who helped us with our own farmland was really nice. Him and my mom are perfect together.” A little bit of an over sharer, but that was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stared at Minho longer, “you’ve always lived on farms? What do you do for fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked slightly, still seemingly nervous, “do you think I just farm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me find my chicken and I’ll show you what I do for f-fun.” The confidence was settled inside of Minho, Jeongin could feel it. But he seemed too nervous to let it explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a deal, farm boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s mouth twitched slightly, “city boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked for a while along the river, casual conversations about the town and Minho’s farm filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do for fun?” Jeongin asked curiously, peeking at the man who had finally started to walk beside him rather than behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you after we find my chicken.” He laughed softly, eyes fixated ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His side profile was stunning. Maybe Jeongin hadn’t noticed much before. But he was gorgeous, actually. Jeongin studied Minho. What was someone this handsome doing wasting away here? If Minho left this place he’d be worshipped for looks alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin parted his lips to speak before Minho halted in place, Jeongin turning to watch the man with even more wonder as he pulled a cellphone from his overall pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Minho whispered gently, “Ms. Kim—.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shifted on his feet as Minho nodded as if he was responding to whoever was talking to him, “oh? In your pond?” Jeongin tilted his head as he listened to Minho speak, “really? She was playing with your ducks? That’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. It must’ve been the chicken, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I thought she’d tried to find water... I was worried she wandered to the river but I’m glad she’s safe.” Minho gave Jeongin a big wide smile, “thank you. I’ll swing by and—oh are you sure? I can go get her?” Jeongin noticed Minho seemed very comfortable talking to this person, “thank you! I’ll let my mom and dad know you’re dropping by. Maybe they’ll fix you up a basket for thanks!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable, his laugh almost made Jeongin melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” Minho hung up and slid the phone into his pocket, happy smile that reached his eyes, “chicken has been found!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s good. I uh, you said she was playing in someone’s pond?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bookstore lady. She feeds the ducks from time to time and they end up living in her pond essentially. Somehow my chicken must have found some friends.” Minho laughed, hand in his front pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways. She said she’d drop off the chicken if you want to find out what I do for fun now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin offered a smirk of his own, “even if I didn’t help you much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept me company. I’d been worrying so hard over her... I was worried she’d fallen into the river honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin forced a pout, “well I’m glad she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho outstretched his hand, “come on then city boy, let me show you what I do then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took the man’s warm hand, noticing the distinctive size difference between his larger hand and Minho’s small ones for the first time. Perhaps it was how Minho’s fingers wrapped around Jeongin’s. It was rather cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>horny or something. The more time he spent with this stranger, the more he wanted to slide his overalls down and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m assuming you’re nineteen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin blinked away his thoughts as he walked behind Minho, fingers laced, “no I’m twenty. My birthday was back in February so technically you’re still three years older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, twenty! Still can’t drink, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin snorted at that, “says who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase, you can’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> purchase </span>
  </em>
  <span>alcohol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have before in the city. I have a fake ID but everyone knows my grandmother so... they’d know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned, still walking backwards as he lured Jeongin, “well, how do you feel about home brewed bourbon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys make bourbon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom works with a distillery in town.” Minho smirked, “that’s what we did at our old farm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try some with me? You don’t even have to show me your ID.” Minho teased, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked at Minho hard. Why the fuck was he wasting away here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The farm was the same as Jeongin remembered. The times he’d come as a child to pet the owner's horse had stayed ingrained in memory. The fence was the same. The smell was the same. The barn was still red and worn, and the fields were still covered with corn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to come here?” Minho asked as he brought Jeongin into the smaller farmhouse. It was separate from the larger home, which must have been Minho’s considering the decor. The vibe was... a lot younger than Jeongin figured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I used to pet your step dads horse when I was a kid... is this your place by the way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked, “yeah, my parents live in the larger house and they converted this extra barn for me. It’s still a work in progress but it’s functional. A bed, a kitchen and a bathroom. Kinda like my own penthouse.” He laughed, opening the fridge to reveal plenty of bottles of whisky, all settled and waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s grandmother didn’t drink. He hadn’t had alcohol since he’d arrived. He could help but lick his lips at the sight as Minho took a bottle out, quickly unscrewing the cap and pouring a hefty amount into the glasses he’d set down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like where you live?” He asked, placing the bottle onto the counter before offering Jeongin a glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s exciting. I’m in college so I kind of party and drink a lot—I actually haven’t had alcohol since I got here. So if I drink a lot, don’t be surprised!” Jeongin laughed before taking a sip of the alcohol that burned down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He missed the city </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“College city boy? Is it like the movies?” Minho laughed as he made his way to the small couch. Jeongin noticed that Minho didn’t have a TV set up at all, but then again the space was a little bare anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. Lots of parties. It’s a little romanticized on screen, but they’re really fun to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho scrunched his nose, taking a sip of his own glass, “so the whole drinking and hook up thing is real? Movies seem so... it’s too much I think. The city.” Minho leaned on his hand, elbow propped at the couch, “I like peace and quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like my grandmother.” Jeongin snorted, “old soul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “I don’t really know really. I just like it here. I like the fresh air and the people aren’t so bad. They can be nosy but they’re sweet. I don’t think I’ve ever had any confrontations my entire life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even in school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh,” Minho laughed, “I never attended actual school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Homeschooled. Don’t think i'm weird or anything, I actually really don’t do well around people. I think I had really bad anxiety as a kid, my mom said I panicked every time I went to class so she pulled me out my first year and just homeschooled me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not... I mean I was a mess when I met you, that’s kind of how I’d be in the city. I at least knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were somewhat. If you’re that grandmother's family then... you must be good company.” Minho was so soft spoken, “You are by the way, good company.” And Minho was really handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda cute... so you’re not good with crowds? Maybe you’d hate it where I’m from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed to himself, taking a long sip as his eyes watched Jeongin’s, “probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you do for fun? Drink amazing whiskey in your house?” Jeongin teased, watching Minho down his glass and following suit, ignoring the lovely sensation in his throat to focus on Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partially. there’s also this really pretty place I could show you. Maybe we could... do you smoke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. Jeongin was going to fall in love with this farm boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smoke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pot.” Minho clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin could kiss him right here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have weed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, duh. I live on a farm, I’m not in college. I get bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is this a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath, “is it safe to go smoking in a field?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about me? If you are we don’t have to—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... It’s just, I usually smoke inside with a group of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be safe.” Minho laughed, “we can lay back and watch the clouds or something. I swear I’m not going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin arched his brow playfully, “it'd be the perfect crime. You have an alibi and nobody knows I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “I don’t have a violent bone in my body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Jeongin believed that, “okay. So fields it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fields it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was really hot. It wasn’t just the pot talking. He was genuinely really nice to look at. He’d noticed the second he’d looked at Minho when they were walking by the river earlier. He was so handsome. It made no sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wished he could appreciate the beautiful lavender field they were in more, but he could only focus on Minho as the elder blew smoke from his lips and rolled his eyes back in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.” Jeongin blurted, brushing white blond behind his ear as Minho lay down, grass brushing against his cheeks that seemed to flush from the pot, maybe a little from Jeongin’s compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m pretty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, watching the brunette in the grass closely, “I didn’t expect to see anyone like you in a place like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched him, dark eyes filled with tiny lights that danced along his pupils, “what do you mean? This place is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s boring...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Minho whispered, “look at the field. Just lay down and really take it all in. It might feel boring but... it’s the best air I’ve ever breathed. Anytime I’ve heard about the city, people have said it doesn’t smell that great and the air isnt as easy to breathe. But here... it might not be that fun, but it’s beautiful. And peaceful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was boring. Maybe a little bit. But his words were pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep inhale of the joint that Minho had offered before collapsing on his back beside the man, staring up at the clouds as he let smoke leave his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice. He had to admit. He hadn’t seen such a clear sky in ages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s even nicer at night,” Minho whispered, “it’s peaceful. I come out and watch the stars sometimes. You can see so many constellations...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin glanced over, eyes fixating on the bridge of Minho’s nose before gravitating to his lips. He wasn’t sure why his eyes had scanned there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love living out here. There really isn’t anyone my age but... like I said, I’m pretty anxious about the busy life. I was even too scared to enroll in classes... I'll probably try online but even then... I could live on a farm forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin kept his eyes on Minho’s lips as he spoke, “you’d hate the city... you’d really hate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would.” Minho laughed, lashes long. Jeongin noticed them every time Minho blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dirty anyways.” Jeongin admitted, lifting himself up before leaning over Minho, the elder watching him with lovely doe eyes, “too dirty for someone like you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes watched him before gravitating to Jeongin’s mouth, which was enough for Jeongin to lean down to smash their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt like he’d made a horrible mistake, but the arm that hooked around and pulled Jeongin flat against Minho’s chest said otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s mouth tasted sweet. Jeongin melted as Minho kissed him back, lips parting. Minho had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed before. Which was a relief. Actually, Jeongin wasn’t sure why he thought Minho was totally sheltered. He smoked pot and seemed confident enough once the initial anxiety faded. At least that’s how he seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn't resist bringing a hand to Minho’s cheek, flicking his tongue experimentally as his other hand ran up Minho’s side, hooking underneath the denim fabric of his overalls to run his fingers against Minho’s sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was just high, but Minho seemed overly excited, pressing his hips up against Jeongin’s, the obvious hardness between them causing his head to spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin missed sex. And he missed his home. He missed college. He missed it all. If Minho was happily available, he couldn’t resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Jeongin asked as he pulled himself up slightly, the angle causing him to press against Minho’s hips slightly, the older man hissing through his teeth in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Minho asked, eyes half lidded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you do this kind of thing often?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched Jeongin closely before pulling himself upright, flipping them so that Jeongin was in his back, “do what often? Fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin ran his hand up Minho’s hips as Minho unbuttoned the two straps that held his overalls up, the denim flapping forwards and straps laying at his back before his own hands ran under Jeongin’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think this was my intention...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hot...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked slightly, his fingertips warm against Jeongin’s abs, “you’re kinda hot too, city boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to? I mean out here...” Jeongin asked, examining the purple flowers around them, “will anyone see us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I rode you, I could keep an eye out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Jesus Christ. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” Jeongin flushed, pulling the overalls down to Minho’s waist so he could finally see some of his skin, inching the pink sweater off of his stomach that was awfully cute. Not necessarily toned at all, but Jeongin would admit that he loved the sensation of plush between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Quote on quote </span><em><span>farm</span></em> <em><span>boys</span></em><span> hook up too, you know.” Minho whispered before raising his hips, pulling the denim down his legs, exposing exquisite muscle that had Jeongin moving his hands from Minho’s sides to his thighs. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean...” Jeongin whispered, moving a hand to reach into his back pocket to tug out his wallet, tossing the black wallet aside after sliding out a condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get tested after hookups, scouts honor.” Minho laughed, digging into his overall pocket as he lay the denim to the side, slipping out a small tub of Vaseline, “okay I know this stuff isn’t the best, but I was looking for my chicken, not sex.” Minho laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, “I don’t think it’ll be an issue... you’re really gonna ride me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gave Jeongin a smirk before running his hands down Jeongin’s pants, tugging them down hastily, eyes fixating on Jeongin’s happy trail as Jeongin slipped off his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I keep these on?” Jeongin asked as he kicked his pants off, running a hand to his underwear, “I don’t want to like, touch dirt. And there’s a hole for access.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Minho leaned down to kiss Jeongin again, his tongue filling Jeongin’s mouth as Minho ran one hand back up Jeongin’s shirt as the other crept dangerously close to his cock, fingertips brushing along the cloth of his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin arched his back slightly as Minho started to palm Jeongin gently, kisses messy and wet as their tongues worked along one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus...” Jeongin whispered as Minho found his way into the hole of Jeongin’s briefs, pulling his cock out quickly with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kinda big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me want to fuck you so bad right now...” Jeongin whispered as Minho wrapped his hand around Jeongin’s dick, pulling down slightly to expose the leaky head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual.” Minho smirked, moving from Jeongin’s lips to press small kisses down his stomach until he reached Jeongin’s cock, running the tip of his perfectly sculpted nose along his shaft before licking a long and painfully slow stripe up the underside of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin threw his head back slightly, moving a hand to Minho’s soft locks of hair, “fuck... are you real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Minho laughed before focusing his tongue at the head of Jeongin’s cock, his free hand seeming to slip behind himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. He was going to finger himself, wasn't he? Jeongin would have loved to finger him instead. Actually, he was going to finger him. Minho’s fingers were so short that he’d probably melt the moment Jeongin pushed one of his digits inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re impatient.” Jeongin smirked as Minho’s brows knit, sucking against the head of Jeongin’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why’s that?” Minho asked, grin at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pulled himself upright, hand still in Minho’s hair as the other found itself against the plush of Minho’s ass, “let me treat you instead. If you blow me, I won’t be able to fuck you properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked, seeming to enjoy the squeezes at his ass, “you’ll explode?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smashed their lips together before pulling Minho into his lap, moving his hand from Minho’s hair to hold his lower back as he reached for the tub of Vaseline, slicking up two fingers before sliding himself underneath the cloth of Minho’s underwear to prod at his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s impatient?” Minho laughed before releasing a soft sigh, lips meeting Jeongin’s as soft moans left his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took no time in circling Minho’s rim, pressing his index finger with ease, which caused the older man to press into him, back arching slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Have you ever had fingers like mine before?” Jeongin smirked as he gave a slight wiggle, Minho’s breaths increasing and hand moving to grip Jeongin’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured that was a yes, and then a no. Jeongin moved his mouth to focus on Minho’s throat, the elder clinging to him as Jeongin pumped his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you haven’t had a decent fuck in awhile, you’re so needy...” Jeongin teased, attempting another finger as Minho moaned out, grip tight in Jeongin’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt so warm. Jeongin honestly wanted to fuck him right there, but he’d stretch him a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I slide these down? I wanna see your pretty cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed at that, raising his hips for Jeongin to pull the garment down slowly, Minho’s leaky cock coming into view. He wasn’t so big at all. It was cute. Minho had a really cute dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man... You’re just pretty everywhere, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid,” Minho shivered, rolling himself agaisnt Jeongin’s fingers, moans slipping from his throat as Jeongin started to pump inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This fucking man. He could really... he couldn’t even wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin kept his fingers steady as he reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper and rolling the barrier along his length, slicking up soon after with some of Minho’s Vaseline, “if you let me do this again, I’m gonna use my nice expensive city boy lube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed again, watching Jeongin’s cock before their eyes met again, “expensive </span>
  <em>
    <span>city boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>lube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh and Minho had their mouths pressed together, Jeongin giving Minho a few curls from his fingers before sliding them out, Minho raising himself over Jeongin’s cock in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Jeongin asked as he guided his cock to Minho’s rim, watching Minho closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked before lowering himself down, a playful hiss as Jeongin pressed himself up into him, Minho’s muscles squeezing him tight. Minho moved his hands from Jeongin’s shoulders to wrap around his neck, his breaths steady while Jeongin bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin studied the man’s expression before rolling his hips slowly, enjoying the bliss along Minho’s face. He gave soft thrusts, testing the waters and keeping an eye on Minho’s reactions, the older man just making Jeongin want to duck him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good...” Minho whispered against Jeongin’s mouth as they kissed lazily, “you can speed up if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smirked, “you feel good too.” He took a few seconds to test his rhythm before bucking his hips hard, burying himself deep inside of the elder who just laughed and shook in response, “how fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As fast as you want, as hard as you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he obliged, changing his pace so that Minho was clinging to him and releasing whimpers with every thrust. And he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying it. He was laughing against Jeongin’s mouth and moaning with every deep hit, not to mention the teasing Jeongin was doing by rubbing against the man’s prostate every few thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin may have been in heaven. But that was probably the pot, and maybe a little the scenery. Fucking in a field of lavender was... it was surreal. Minho was kind of surreal too. But thank fuck Jeongin had found </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do in this busted little town. And he really could do it again if Minho would allow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moaned out loud, eyes fixating on Jeongin as he kept his thrusts steady, “can you touch me?” He pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeongin moved a hand to slip between them, running his thumb down Minho’s slit to spread the man’s precum along his shaft, watching the brunette throw his head back in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...” Minho laughed as he rolled his hips against Jeongin, muscles tight and breaths beautifully fluid, “I’m gonna cum, Jeongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was so soft and his moans were so loud. As sweat slicked down the man’s forehead and nose, Jeongin couldn’t help but stare. The weather was so warm, Jeongin hadn’t noticed that he was also coated in sweat. They’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sticky later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smirked as Minho clung to Jeongin with a laugh coated cry, white lines hitting Minho and Jeongin’s stomach as he continued his steady thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna lay you down,” Jeongin whispered before laying Minho back over the denim overalls that lay beside them, the older man wrapping his legs around Jeongin as he deepened his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t last long, the man beneath him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho clung to him as he thrust, his breaths messy and their kisses even messier. Jeongin hadn’t had sex in so long. His high was built up and his own stomach was tight, coils ready to spring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knit his brows as he fucked into the man he’d just met, burying himself deep as he finally came, trying to hold himself up over Minho so he didn’t cover himself in Minho’s cum that had... unfortunately landed against the poor man’s sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pulled himself up with Minho still clenching muscle around him, the elder shaking in pleasure as he watched Jeongin closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about you sweater—.” Jeongin whispered, staying inside of the elder as he tugged his sweater over his head, admiring the man’s sweat covered collar, “who wears a sweater in the spring anyways?” Jeongin added before finally sliding himself out, Minho offering a slight hiss before leaning against Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect to burn up in a field,” he laughed in response, arms moving to loop around Jeongin’s waist as Minho settled happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, sliding the condom from his length, tying it off and placing it onto the ground. The realization that he’d have to carry that to a trash can was kinda burning in the back of his head, but it had been worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a washer in your place or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snickered, “no, it’s going to be an embarrassing trip past my parents if they’re there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin rolled Minho’s sweater up as the older moved to pull his underwear back up along with his overalls. His clothes seemed so much looser without his sweater underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without the sweater, you look more like an actual farm boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snickered, pulling himself up from their spot, sunlight shielded from Jeongin’s face as Minho looked down at him, “wanna go clean up with me? I don’t have a washer in my house but I do have a shower that should be big enough for two”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched Minho a moment before the man outstretched his hand, Jeongin taking it and rising up happily as he pulled his jeans up, pocketing the used condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will the town think if they catch you with the city boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked, “who cares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho did have a decent shower. It wasn’t as large as the one from Jeongin’s grandmother's house, but it had been good enough. Jeongin didn’t mind moving around a little while they’d showered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My clothes are actually pretty clean.” Jeongin admitted as Minho ran a towel through his hair, holding out a pair of sweatpants and a fresh T-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sweat bullets on the way here, please don’t put those back on.” Minho laughed, holding the towel around his waist once he’d finished drying his hair to his liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin snickered, taking the fresh clothes, pulling the shirt over his head that was definitely took big for him before sliding up the sweatpants Minho had given him, “so not to be invasive, but how often do you do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t many people around my age who stop by here, so not often. Most of my hook-ups are people from around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s like nobody our age running around here.” Jeongin laughed, Minho shooting him a little smirk in response, “please tell me you don’t sleep with the grandpas around here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head with a laugh, “not that it would be weird, but no. A few middle aged men but I don’t really mind.” Minho pulled a new shirt over his head, wet hair sticking to his cheeks as he pulled a pair of boxers on, settling into the sofa besides Jeongin, “I don’t actually hook up </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not that bad,” Jeongin laughed before looking at the man beside him, “I know in the field you said that you loved it here and you have really bad anxiety but... have you ever been to the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “no reason to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hook-ups are beautiful. The drugs are nice, the parties are great...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged with a laugh, “I prefer it here. I’d rather not panic every time I left the house in the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin rested his head back against Minho’s couch, “you’re odd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you are too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go, my grandmother is probably wondering where I am since it’s getting dark.” Jeongin whispered, eyes focused on Minho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to walk you back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head slowly, “I think I can manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was... nice meeting you.” Minho laughed, “will I see you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeongin moved, pressing a slight peck to Minho’s pursed lips before sliding himself off the couch, gathering his clothes in hand, “if you’d like to, I’d really like to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled wide, “I’ll give you my number then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stared at Minho’s number on his phone, a bright smile across his face. He wasn’t sure why he was so enamored to see Minho again when it had only been a couple of days. He liked that Minho texted with lots of emojis, it was kind of cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin, how are the blooms?” Jeongin’s grandmother asked as she shuffled down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine, I swear. How’s your ankle feeling today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandmother scoffed, she didn’t like to be babied, “it’s fine. I’ll be moving around without this cane in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hoped so, “I’m going out today, is there anything you want me to pick up? I’m going to that farmers market in town.” Jeongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to the market. It wasn’t to shop at all, but he could pick up some things if she wanted him too. After all, he was here for her. She was still a priority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their corn. And a bottle of that bourbon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re drinking? You know I can’t buy alcohol yet, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s grandmother shot him a look, “tell them it’s for me. They know I’m a poor old woman stuck in the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? Poor and old?” Jeongin laughed, his grandmother raising the cane with a short laugh in response. “Yeah, I’ll snag you one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin liked his grandmother's company, honestly. He hoped when she was better that she’d continue to be okay. Jeongin had offered to stay till the next semester if he had to, but part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made no sense, he should have expected to  bolt as soon as his grandmother was back to her old self, but instead he was fixated on the small town he’d grown up in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boring. But for some reason he was actually interested in staying awhile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the dumb farm boy who was standing at one of the stalls at the market, no overalls this time, but another sweater that didn’t match the weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Jeongin had found some fun for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I asked for a bottle of bourbon for my grandmother, would you get in trouble?” Jeongin laughed as he approached the brunette who was smirking at his arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, I could explain it was for your grandmother. But if I do, you can always make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smirked, “so I’ll take a bottle of that whisky, and some corn—maybe a trip to the river later if you’re up for it farm boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a name, Jeongin.” Minho laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin liked the way his name sounded on Minho’s lips, “Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to. Tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good. Should I come by here or should we just meet there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced behind to where the farmer man and Minho’s mother were, “I’ll meet you there. It might be awhile here. We have to clean up and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the dark? I can help.” Jeongin offered, a slight smile crossing Minho’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It’s not... it won’t take long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you I just didn’t wanna wait in the dark by a river, would you blame me?” Jeongin laughed, Minho’s eyes bright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cleanup hadn’t been so bad. And by sunset Jeongin was walking side by side with Minho, again fixating on his face as the sun hit the tip of his nose. Jeongin couldn’t get over how attractive Minho was, nor could he get over how lucky he was to land someone like him in this old town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was sure this was just... very temporary, but for now it felt nice. It wasn’t like Jeongin would leave anytime soon, and Minho was sweet and fun from what Jeongin had gathered. Jeongin really wished Minho didn’t hate the city so much. He’d take him to a five state restaurant and treat him like a king if he’d let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring again, Jeongin.” Minho laughed, seeming to make more habit of using the younger man’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault.” Jeongin defended with a smirk, “you don’t suit this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suit it?” Minho asked, tilting his head slightly to watch Jeongin as they walked along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you’re just too pretty...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stopped, hands sliding into his denim pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jeongin asked, stopping a little ahead of Minho, turning to face him in worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying I’m too pretty for here but you haven’t seen the sky at night yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched Minho close, “it’s just... out there people really would worship you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty much what I never want,” Minho laughed, “you’re really handsome too, you know? You’re so pretty... you have a beautiful side profile and your hair suits you so well. The white really... you look like a prince.” Minho smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s just hair dye...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.” Minho closed the space between them, eyes gravitating to Jeongin’s lips before directing back into his eyes, “you’re really... the prettiest person I’ve seen come around here. Truly. When I saw you I didn’t even think you were real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face got hot, “I’m not all that—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are.” Minho was being too kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t compare to—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho scrunched his nose, covering Jeongin’s mouth with his palm, “you’re handsome, Jeongin. Really. Now follow me so we can get a good look at the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded as Minho slipped his hand from Jeongin’s mouth, lacing their fingers together before leading Jeongin along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t used to being called pretty. He found himself quite ordinary where he was from. He’d dyed his hair to even stand out more and was still just a regular college kid. But Minho had the impression that he was more than that... and honestly he liked it a lot. Jeongin’s face was heated the entire time they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take a peek yet!” Minho warned as they reached the river, a clearing of trees that tempted Jeongin to look upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here should be nice,” Minho whispered as he settled down at the ground, tugging Jeongin before laying onto his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched him a moment, Minho’s eyes lighting up as he stared up at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that pretty?” Jeongin asked, scooting himself beside Minho before lowering himself, his eyes fixated on Minho’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the prettiest thing in the entire world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath before turning his head, vision filling with millions of tiny lights in the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>clear. Jeongin hasn’t seen a sky this clear in... a long time. He remembered when he was a kid his brother and him would lay on the roof together to watch meteor showers... but it had been so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never want to give this up.” Minho whispered, Jeongin turning his head to watch the man who looked more peaceful than he’d ever seen him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay like that a while, conversations brief as they watched the stars and Minho showed Jeongin the different constellations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. He had to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon Minho was pulling himself from his spot, crawling over top of Jeongin to replace the sky of stars with the galaxy that rested in Minho’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” The older man asked hesitantly, pink dusting across his cheeks, “if t-that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he nervous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, bringing a hand to the side of Minho’s face, brushing his thumb across his cheek before their mouths met slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had known Minho for just a few days. But he felt comfortable. Maybe it was the lack of options, or maybe it was just how beautiful Minho was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it’s because Minho felt like a real person. Who found pretty things in things Jeongin felt were plain and boring. Like the sky. Or this town. Perhaps it’s because he found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hooked a hand underneath Minho's shirt, the older man laughing against his mouth as he pulled away slightly, “can I offer you something while you watch the stars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have my city boy lube.” He teased, brushing his fingertips along Minho’s soft skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just lay and watch the stars.” Minho whispered back, pressing a few small kisses to Jeongin’s mouth before crawling down to tug at Jeongin’s pants, “can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” Jeongin leaned up slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho made a motion with his hand, “no looking, watch the sky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin snickered before laying back down, feeling cool air hit as Minho pulled his pants halfway down his thighs, his mouth pressing painfully slow kisses along his length that was restricted by his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho... I really can’t watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Minho laughed, pulling Jeongin’s cock out of the garment into his hand, “just enjoy. My treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His treat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin arched his back as the man pressed kisses to the head of his cock before sucking against his frenulum teasingly, a hand slipping around his cock as the other thumbed at his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck... Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cum until you’ve counted every star!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking!” Minho laughed before taking Jeongin’s clock unexpectedly into his mouth, Jeongin digging his nails into the dirt at the suddenness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Minho...” Jeongin parted his lips, choked moans escaping as Minho bobbed his head. He hadn’t had the chance to have Minho do this the other day. Jeongin hadn’t had anyone do this to him in... far too long. He hated to admit how badly he missed the sensation, and Minho was moving like a pro, hand twisting along the part of Jeongin’s cock that wasn’t inside of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I... your hair?” Jeongin whispered as he looked up briefly, capturing Minho watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho popped off, saliva running from the tip of his cock to Minho’s bottom lip, “yes, don’t pull too hard or I’ll bite you, and count those stars!” Minho teased, Jeongin swatting a hand at the elder before running his fingers into the man’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin lay back, eyes falling shut as Minho worked his cock, keeping his hand loose in Minho’s hair as the other dug into the dirt. His head was spinning, and so full of Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so... unexpected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed in reply, causing Jeongin to arch his back and laugh out in pleasure, “Minho you’re going to kill me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hum and Jeongin was seeing different stars behind his shut lids, hand tightening slightly in Minho’s hair as Jeongin felt the back of Minho’s throat against his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man was unreal. Truly. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he doing in this town? Jeongin couldn’t believe someone like him was in a washed up place like this. It was mildly infuriating, anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum... seriously.” Jeongin laughed again, breath shaky as Minho placed both hands around Jeongin’s cock, twisting slow as his mouth focused on the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho I’m serious... where should I cum, oh my god...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed, Jeongin having no other choice but to leak up and capture the man’s smirk as his beautiful lips encased the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, twisting his hands more steadily, causing Jeongin to throw his head back in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck... Minho I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t seem to mind, as Jeongin came the elder hummed happily, Jeongin shakily releasing Minho’s hair to avoid pulling too hard as he came, breaths erratic and stomach tight as the elder man let out his own pleased moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho. How was he so good at everything? How was he so incredibly perfect? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin caught his breath, the feeling of Minho crawling up to him causing Jeongin to pry his eyes apart, the man smirking above him. He still had Jeongin’s cum in his mouth, Jeongin could tell by the slight bubble in Minho’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jeongin whined before pulling Minho down, forcing his tongue into his mouth to taste his own seed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed against him as they swapped Jeongin’s cum between their kisses. It wasn’t the first time Jeongin had done this, and it wouldn’t be the last. He was a huge fan of this kind of shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jeongin was sure they’d cleared their mouths of Minho’s seed, he sat up slowly, the sound of the river nearby causing his head to spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you... fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if we skip your city boy lube for my cheap country boy lube at my house?” Minho asked calmly, watching Jeongin with clear lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Hell, you’re going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bed would be awesome, really awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t get halfway into Minho’s bedroom before Jeongin was shoving Minho up against the wall, tearing his sweater over his head as their lips moved together aggressively, Joengin sliding his hands into the back pockets of Minho’s pants, breaths erratic and focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked hooking up with Minho. Granted this was only the second time, but he really enjoyed this man. He liked how soft his skin was and how he tasted. He liked that Minho, who seemed so nervous when they met, was shoving one hand down Jeongin’s pants to palm his dick as the other crawled up the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he really liked how Minho shoved him down onto the bed and yanked his pants down his feet, unbuckling his belt and quickly relieving himself of his own denim restriction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was cautious in his want, palming Jeongin carefully as he opened his side table, tossing a condom of his own and a bottle of organic lube onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath, nodding like he knew what Minho was implying. And too long later Minho was hissing as he pressed himself inside of Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t bottomed in a long time. Granted Jeongin didn’t usually bottom, but the moment Minho’s fingers brushed against his rim, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t that big, still. And the elder bottoming out felt fucking incredible. Jeongin had his legs raised around the elder as he offered gentle thrusts, watching Jeongin like a hawk as sweat started to bead at his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be as rough or soft as you want,” Jeongin insisted, running his fingertips up Minho’s arms as he offered steady breaths, “I don’t mind. Whatever you want to do to me, Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s too much, yell something dumb like... farm boy.” Minho smirked, leaning down to capture Jeongin’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Minho didn’t like being called farm boy. At least Jeongin knew that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kisses were calm, tongues tangling and teeth clacking slightly as Minho increased his rhythm, and then just like that Jeongin was crying out against the man’s mouth. Minho had grabbed Jeongin’s hip with one hand as the other hooked under one of his legs, his thrusts deep and speed increased suddenly. Jeongin whimpered moans against the older man’s mouth, stomach tight as Minho’s sack smacked against Jeongin’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho really was unreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin moaned out constantly, bringing his arms around Minho’s neck as the elder increased his speed, his cock managing to hit Jeongin’s prostate to send him into ecstasy. And to make matters even more pleasurable, Minho’s hand had moved from his hip to pump Jeongin’s cock, only adding to the beg of release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” Jeongin arched his back slightly as Minho’s lips dragged from his own to his throat, the man sucking harshly against his skin that would surely bruise tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. He didn’t mind a little keepsake of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could bottle up this feeling and moment, he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s breaths changed, his slurping at Jeongin’s neck becoming less focused, “Jeongin... I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin kept one arm strong around Minho’s neck as he slipped his free hand to Minho’s face, running his thumb across the older man’s bottom lip, “cum on me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...” Minho smirked, pressing their mouths together as he shifted his position slightly, focusing his hand around the head of Jeongin’s cock as he offered a few slow yet incredibly deep thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho choked back a moan as he pulled out, rolling his condom off before crawling up Jeongin slightly to press their cocks together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Jeongin cried out, the sensation of Minho’s cock against his own causing shivers to run down his spine, “oh my god... Minho I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed between his own pretty moans, sliding his cock against Jeongin’s expertly, “let’s be like one of your city boy movies and cum together, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho wasn’t real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, pulling himself upright on his elbows as Minho kept his slide consistent, pumping both of their cocks before throwing his head back and releasing a strained sound that was music to Jeongin’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cum splashed against Jeongin’s chest in thick lines, Jeongin closing his eyes to avoid any string from getting in his eyes as Minho came with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really did feel unreal. Jeongin hadn’t cum with someone like this in... forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pumped them until his hand was too shaky to continue, leaning over Jeongin with heavy breaths that only made him want to flip them and go at it again. But judging by the pleasure on Minho’s face as Jeongin peeked his eyes opened, he was beyond done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, bringing a hand to ruffle through Minho’s messy hair as the elder crawled up to collapse at Jeongin’s chest, the cum between them making a slight squishing sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re real, Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed back, tucking both of his arms underneath Jeongin as his breaths stay steady, “you don’t feel real either, Jeongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a shower and an hour of kissing lazily in Minho’s bed, they’d fallen asleep. Jeongin had pulled Minho against him, their noses resting together while they slept. It was nice. The entire night had been nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then morning came. Jeongin opened his eyes to see Minho fast asleep, the older man’s lips parted slightly and his breaths peaceful and slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so attractive. Jeongin pulled himself upright with a slight wince, running one hand down his lower back as the other brushed through Minho’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really liked this man. For now, maybe. This was supposed to just be a random hook up, right? Jeongin had just met this man days ago. He shouldn’t be feeling anything, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath as he crawled out of the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Minho’s hair before limping his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t expected to be so sore, but then again he hadn’t bottomed in ages. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>encouraged Minho to be rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing breakfast wouldn’t cure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that appropriate? Making breakfast while Minho was asleep? He wouldn’t be invading his privacy, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped not. He thought the man sleeping soundly deserved a warm meal when he woke up, not to mention he was starving too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later and Jeongin heard stirring behind him followed by a chin at his shoulder and arms hooked around his waist. It was a nice feeling, a feeling that spurred butterflies in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I hope it’s okay I made breakfast...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, seeming half asleep as he pressed tiny kisses against Jeongin’s neck, “yeah that’s cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt... so enamored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay? You were touching your back a couple minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed at that, “oh so you’ve been watching me cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for a little bit,” Minho hummed softly, “it smells really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell really good.” Jeongin spoke, face heating up with the realization he’d said that aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho just laughed, tightening his grip around Jeongin as he cooked, “bold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned the pan off, sliding the fried eggs he’d made to the side before turning to face Minho, pulling the man’s chin up with his hand, “how often do you do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not often.” Minho whispered back, “and I’ve never had anyone cook me breakfast before so you could say I’m in love.” He was joking, but it still made Jeongin’s heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I propose... we keep doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooking up?” Minho asked as he stood tall, running his fingers along Jeongin’s sides, “or getting to know one another better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shuddered at that, running his finger up to Minho’s bottom lip, the cushion causing him to sigh softly, “what if I wanted to get to know you better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled so bright that his smile reached his eyes again, “I’d love that... if you want. You’re here all summer right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, closing the space between them, “the rest of spring, and the whole summer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pressed a small kiss to Jeongin’s mouth, “we have plenty of time then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled back against Minho’s lips, nuzzling his nose against the older man’s as they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had the rest of spring and all of summer. And deep down Jeongin hoped to see Minho for fall and winter too. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!</p><p>I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Str4y">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>